


Breaking Up is Hard to Do

by ViennatheDachshund



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Seijou, this is an iwaoi story don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennatheDachshund/pseuds/ViennatheDachshund
Summary: Yamada Hanako has had a crush on Oikawa Tooru since their first year at Kitagawa Daiichi and when he asked her out a few weeks ago she was ecstatic, which why breaking up with him now is so difficult.





	Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Allykat23 who gave me the confidence to post this. Thank you hon! <3

“I’m breaking up with you,” I say.

Tooru stops short and turns to look at me, his eyebrow raised. I look away quickly.

I actually _said_ it.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks.

“No!” I practically yell. I look him in the eye. He needs to know I don’t blame him. “No,” I say quieter “please don’t think that.”

“Then do you not like me anymore?” he asks.

I sigh. He just doesn’t get it. “Of _course_ I still like you, Tooru. I _want_ to be with you, it’s just…” I stop. How can I get him to understand that this is what needs to be done?

“Just what?” he asks, placing his hands on his hips “You don’t just break up with a guy for no reason.”

“...I didn’t say there wasn’t a reason…”

“Then what is it?”

“I should just go…” I turn to leave but he grabs me gently by the hand. I’m going to miss the feel of his hand in mine, but this _needs_ to be done.

“Please.” He takes my hand with his left and draws little circles on my palm with his right index finger. “Don’t I at least deserve to know the reason why you’re breaking my heart?” He pouts. I can tell he’s faking it but my heart still melts.

I bite my lip. I know I can’t give him the real reason, but he’s just so...

“ _Please_.”

I cave. “It’s because you’re not in love with me…” I pause “...you’re in love with Hajime.”

“Eh?” He blinks. Then he starts laughing. Hysterically laughing. He’s laughing so hard he’s wheezing. He’s doubled over, hands on his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I feel my face grow hotter and hotter until I finally can’t take it anymore. “I knew it. I _knew_ I shouldn’t have told you. I _knew_ you’d laugh at me and that you wouldn’t take me seriously. I _knew_ it.”

He looks at me and tries to regain his composure. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, wiping a tear from his eye “it’s just...me? In love with Iwa-chan? It’s ridiculous! What on earth put _that_ in your head?”

“I don’t know,” I say sarcastically "Maybe it’s the way you always cling to him? How you’re always laughing when you’re with him? The way your voice sparkles when you say his name-”

“We’re just frie-”

“I’m not finished,” I growl.

He looks like I just smacked him.

“How your aura seem to glow when you’re with him? How your eyes shine when you see him? And how they grow dull when you’re with me…” I’m crying now. Great.

“Listen, Hanako,” he says, his tone serious “I’m not in love with Iwaizumi.”

“Yes,” I sigh, “yes you are. You just haven’t realized it yet. That’s why I have to end this now. _Before_ you realize it. _Before_ I become any more invested in this relationship.”

He looks at me; the small fire this argument lit behind his eyes already growing dim.

“This is what’s best,” I say, “for both of us.”

“Well...I’m still not in love with Iwa-chan...but if you really think this is what’s best…”

“I do.” I’ve already stemmed my tears.

“Well, uh, see you around I guess?”

I nod and he begins walking away. I watch him go until I can no longer see his back, then I start crying all over again.

* * *

We don’t really talk much after that. When we do, it’s just an awkward exchange of greetings, followed by a long silence. Then one of us will make an excuse as to why they have to leave and the other one will chime in with their excuse. I don’t really talk much with _any_ of the team after that, actually. There was just one time, shortly after I broke up with Tooru, that Hajime came to see me.

“Oi, Hanako,” he calls to me from the doorway.

I jump up from my desk. He doesn’t usually leave his classroom during lunch.

“Yes?”

He motions to the hall with his head, then walks out.

“I’ll be right back,” I tell my friends.

I exit the classroom and find him leaning against the wall, hands shoved deep into his pockets in typical Hajime style.

“You wanted something?” I ask.

“Let’s go for a walk,” he says and proceeds to shuffle down the hallway. I catch up and walk next to him, but I’m too focused on the way my fingers interlock to look at him or to say anything.

“So I heard you dumped Tooru,” he says at length. I glance up at him quickly. He doesn’t seem upset. He’s cool and collected and looks straight ahead while talking.

My gaze shifts back to my fingers and I give a small nod in confirmation. Silence falls between us.

“He’s not angry, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he says “if anything, I’d say you’re the one who seems most broken up by it.” He stops and turns to look at me.

“I…”

“Look, Hanako, we’ve known each other since we were first years at Kitagawa Daiichi. Can’t you talk to me?”

I bite my lip. It was hard enough to tell Tooru, there’s no _way_ I can tell Hajime.

“You really aren’t going to say anything?”

“I...I’m sorry” is all I can manage.

“Yeah, well…” he sighs “...see you around, I guess.” He continues walking and, once again, I’m left behind.

In spring, we all graduate and go our separate ways. It isn’t till years later that I run into Tooru again.

* * *

It’s an average day. I’m on my way downtown to my office job, but I have some time to kill this morning, so I stop to get a coffee. I reach for the door handle at the same time as someone else.

“Sorry,” I say when our fingers collide. I try not to meet his gaze. Things like this always feel so awkward to me.

“Hanako?” he asks

I jump slightly at the sudden use of my given name.

“Yamada Hanako! It’s good to see you! It’s been forever!”

Finally, I get a good look at the man. Then it hits me.

“Tooru? My god, you’ve gotten taller! How is that even possible?”

He laughs and now I know for sure it’s Tooru

“Actually...do you have a few minutes to spare?” he asks “I’d love to catch up.”

“A few,” I reply.

We talk while we’re waiting for our coffee about what we’re doing now. I tell him about my editing job, he tells me what it’s like being a setter for Japan’s national team.

“I mean, Wakatoshi-kun still drives me _insane_ ,” he says, taking a seat “but I do have to admit we make a decent team.” He brings the coffee cup to his lips and that’s when I notice it, glinting brightly in the sunlight.

“You got married?” I ask.

Tooru raises an eyebrow and then looks down at his hand. Quickly, he hides it under the table. He’s turning red.

“N-not exactally…” he says.

“Then engaged…?” I tilt my head to the side. Why is he being so weird?

“Um...well...you see…” he hesitates “the other...this ring’s mate...belongs to Hajime…”

My jaw drops.

“You mean…?”

“Yeah...we’re together...that’s actually why I wanted to share a cup of coffee with you…” he scratches his head. “You see, after you dumped me in high school...after you said what you did...I just...I had a lot to think about…” He takes off the ring and begins playing with it. “Initially I thought you were crazy...but then I realized that what you observed...what I felt...wasn’t the way friends feel about each other...and then I was scared.” He laughs softly.

“Scared?”

“Yeah. I thought that, if I confessed how I felt, it would ruin our friendship. So for a long time I didn’t say anything.” He rubs the ring between his thumb and forefinger “But after the first semester of college, after being away from Haji so long...I couldn’t keep it in anymore…” He laughs again “You should have seen me, I was a total sobbing mess.”

I laugh weakly. I’m not entirely sure why he’s telling me all this, but I don’t want to interrupt him.

“But he told me he felt the same...that he’d felt the same for a long time...so we started dating. Then, after we graduated, we got each other the rings.” He holds his up before slipping it back onto his finger. “So, I guess what I’m trying to say is...thank you, Hanako. Without you, I don’t think I would have ever realized how I felt.”

“I- that’s not- I mean I didn’t _know_...” I say. I feel my cheeks flushing.

Tooru laughs “Oh yes you did. You were _adamant_ when you broke up with me. ‘You’re in love with Hajime, you just don’t realize it yet’,” he mocks.

“Oh my god it sounds so _cheesy_ now,” I say, hiding my face in my hands.

Tooru laughs again “No, no,” he says “it’s totally what I needed.”

I look up at him. His genuine smile, once rare, now seems to be his default.

“You’re...really happy now, huh?” I ask.

“Couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
